


The Real Downton Abbey

by XandersWorld



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post Series 2, Real Actresses, Real Life, Real people, Season 2 Christmas Episode, pre-Downton Abbey, real actors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Michelle Dockery’s fiancée Taylor McGovern (the daughter of her TV mother Elizabeth McGovern) suddenly feels faint and lethargic whilst watching Michelle on the set of Downton Abbey so she gets put to bed in “Anna’s” room downstairs. Upon awakening Taylor finds herself transported to the world of Downton Abbey under the name Taylor Smith, filling in for her sister Anna Smith as Ladies Maid to Lady Mary Crawley. Lost, confused and alone, Taylor tries to find a way to release herself from this nightmare. Meanwhile, in the real world, Taylor McGovern has gone missing which puts filming on hold and Michelle and Elizabeth try to hold together what little control they have left.





	1. Prologue - Taylor McGoverns POV

**Author's Note:**

> Involves real actors and actresses - if that's not your thing then don't read.  
The first Taylor Smith chapter takes place before one day before Downton Abbey TV Series starts.

The first scenes for the S2 Christmas finale were being filmed today and I could tell that my fiancé was as excited as me as we caught a taxi to Highclere Castle. The moment we entered through the front doors, I started to feel a little woozy but I was able to shake it off before Michelle noticed.

‘Excited my love?’ I asked. She looked at me with an exasperated gaze.

‘Of course, you know that.’ Michelle shoved me lightly and I playful pushed her back.

‘Hey Taylor, that is not how you treat your future wife.’ I glanced behind me.

‘But Mum…’ I whined, Elizabeth McGovern (who plays Countess Cora Crawley) my Mother, always had a habit of popping up whenever I and Michelle were flirting and to be honest it was starting to annoy me.

‘Okay but just this once.’ Elizabeth swept past us, said hello to Michelle before going into the Drawing Room where she was presumably going to speak to the director.

‘So Misha, you know all your lines? Want to go over a few with me?’ She nodded and led me to the unoccupied library and we sat to go over Michelle’s lines. She hadn’t even removed her script from her bag when another voice made me jump.

‘You had the same idea as me then ‘Chelle?’ My head turned towards the writing desk where Hugh Bonneville sat with his script on the table.

‘Hey Hugh,’ I greeted him pleasantly. In this kind of business, I felt as if I had two fathers to please – Michelle’s real father Michael and her TV one Hugh.

‘Hi, Taylor,’

‘Yah Hugh, I did, want to go over them together?’ She asked. He nodded and they set to it. Suddenly as before, I felt woozy again. I stood.

‘I think I’m just going to get some water.’ Michelle eyed me before nodding that she had heard. I moved out of the library and almost bumped straight into Rob, he was somehow already dressed for filming.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry Rob, did I mess up your clothing?’ I brushed my hands down his jacket just to check but I think it was okay.

‘Oh no worries Taylor,’ He said smiling. ’Where are you going?’

‘Oh just to get some water.’ I pointed towards the dining room as that was where the refreshments were usually put.

‘Oh, I think it’s been set up downstairs in the servant’s hall because they are filming in there first hence the outfit.’ He said helpfully. I blinked; of course, I should have known that. I thanked him and went downstairs.

Sophie and Lesley were already down there helping with the cooking for lunch so that when it came time to filming, it looked as if they were really cooking stuff. Both of them were actually extremely good cooks. I could attest to that. I said a quick hello and went into the Hall where a few others were sat. I poured myself a drink of water and then joined them. Everybody was doing a last-minute check of their lines in their scripts.

After finishing my drink of water, I stood up intending to join Michelle upstairs to watch her from behind the camera. But as I do, I felt really faint again and sat down heavily, clutching my head.

‘Are you okay Taylor?’ Siobhan (who played Mrs. O’Brien) said.

‘Ye-,’ A shot of pain lanced through my head, I cried. ‘Ahh!’

‘I’m getting Michelle and Elizabeth,’ said Thomas (who played William Mason) as he raced out of the Servant’s hall. I was in too much pain to complain otherwise. Sophie who had heard my shout of pain came through from the kitchen. With her and Siobhan, they helped me walk down to the servant’s rooms as they were the closest. They just happened to put me in “Anna’s” room. I climbed into the bed gratefully as Sophie pulled the covers up and around my ears. Just before I closed my eyes, I could hear a commotion in the hallway.

‘Where is she?’ A demanding but worried voice called.

‘Keep your voice down Sadie,’ said Jim (who played Mr. Carson). ‘Taylor is in a lot of pain from what Siobhan been telling me.’ Two more people walked into the room, I groaned in pain.

‘Misha is that you?’ I mumbled through the pain.

‘Yeah it’s me and your Mum.’ I rolled over towards the voice and reached out a hand which was promptly taken and kissed.

‘Oh Darling, have you been feeling like this all day?’ Mum’s voice drifted from the other side of me as a hand rested on my shoulder. Probably Mum’s from the angle.

‘No ever since I walked into the Castle, I’ve been feeling woozy.’ I mumbled again.

‘Baby why didn’t you tell me?’ Michelle asked.

‘I didn’t think it matters.’ I groaned, burying my head into the pillows. Michelle squeezed my hand.

‘You can tell me anything, you know that.’ Michelle softly murmured in my ear. ‘I have to go upstairs to give everyone an update but I’ll be right back. Get some rest and I love you.’ Michelle presses a chaste kiss to my lips and Mother put one on my forehead. The two of them leave the room, the door shutting with a soft click.

I slowly drift off.


	2. Chapter 1: Taylor McGovern/Taylor Smith POV – takes place before season 1

There was a knock at the door, followed by, ‘It’s Six O’clock ladies.’ I sit up confused. What?

‘Come on then Taylor, get up.’ I froze. Rose?

‘Rose?’ I turn around; Rose was sitting on the other bed in the room. The red-headed woman looks at me, a weird expression on her face.

‘Are you still under the weather? Mrs. Hughes sent you to bed yesterday when you collapse but surely a good night’s sleep would have made you better.’ Now I was even more confused. I had to get to the bottom of them.

‘Who do you think I am?’

‘What?’

‘Just answer the question, please.’

‘Okay, your name is Taylor Smith.’ Smith? ‘And you're filling in for your sister Anna whilst she is at the hospital, she is extremely ill. Also, you are Lady Mary’s Ladies Maid.’

‘I’m what? No that can’t be right…’ I trailed off. ‘I’m part of the Queen’s Private Horse Guard.’

‘But we have a King. King George. Not a Queen.’ I jumped out of bed. Luckily I was still wearing my jeans and shirt from yesterday which got an extremely weirded-out stare from the red-headed woman who I was starting to think wasn’t Rose. I ran out into the hallway to find servants bustling about and a woman who sounded like Lesley but more in the accent of Mrs. Patmore shouting in the kitchen and Daisy, not Sophie replying. What the hell was going on? I raced up the stone stairs, I had to find Mum and Michelle and hopefully, they knew what was going on. A deep manly voice called after me.

‘Wait, Lady Mary hasn’t called yet, you can’t go up there!’ I ignored it.

I burst out into the front hallway and raced into the library.

‘Michelle are you in here?’ I shouted. No reply. I checked all the other rooms before venturing upstairs and went to “Lady Mary’s” room. I pushed open the door and there she was sat at the dresser. I didn’t see the astonished look that the woman gave me. I dashed over to her and sank into what I took to be her open arms.

‘Oh my God, Michelle, I’m so confused. Why is everyone acting like their characters and why weren’t you in the room? You promised you would be back.’ I almost felt like crying but that’s when I noticed that Michelle wasn’t comforting me or even hugging back. I stepped back and wiped away my unshed tears. ‘Michelle?’ I tried again.

‘I’m sorry but who are you and who is this Michelle you keep talking of?’ I blanched now backing away, even more, I had to escape. No one knew who I was and what I was talking about. ‘Now wait a minute don’t look so scared. We don’t beat our servants here. Now come, pull up and chair and try your best to explain your recent behavior.’ Slowly I did as she asked. I sat down on the chair lightly but before I could say a word, there was a knock at the door.

‘Enter.’ The not-Michelle said. A big burly man entered wearing a livery. My eyes lit up, surely Jim wouldn’t have gone along with this charade.

‘Jim, please tell everyone to stop this.’ He gave no sign that he recognized me or even heard what I said.

‘I’m so sorry my Lady, Taylor here ran up as if she had a whole pack of dogs on her tail.’ The Lady nodded.

‘It’s okay Mr. Carson, I will deal with it. You may go.’ The man Mr. Carson, not Jim bowed and left. I stood up suddenly, this couldn’t be right. If Jim was answering to Carson and Rose wasn’t answering to Rose, but I couldn’t be, I couldn’t see any cameras. I felt the blood draining from the face as the not-Michelle gaze slowly went from shock to concern.

I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2: Michelle Dockery POV

I had just finished telling the rest of the cast and crew how Taylor, my fiancée, was getting on. I was extremely worried about her, considering she hadn’t said anything about it and then just collapsed. Her Mother Elizabeth, my TV Mother was also very worried. I walked back down the stairs with Elizabeth. I quietly opened the door not waiting to wake Taylor if she was asleep but when I glanced over to the bed, there was no one in it. My eyes darted around the room but to no avail. I gaped and then screamed.

Elizabeth ran in behind me.

‘Michelle… oh my God, where is she? The bed doesn’t even look like it’s been slept in.’ Elizabeth said.

I rushed out of the room and searched the other rooms and the servant’s hall then the kitchen and the store cupboard and any other places I could think. Elizabeth was right behind me, rechecking the rooms I had already checked but I didn’t have the energy to say no to her. Her daughter was missing.

The cast that was downstairs – Siobhan, Sophie, Lesley, Jim, and Phyllis followed me and Elizabeth up the stairs to check all the other rooms in the house. There were over fifty rooms to search so both cast and crew pitched in. I wanted to help but Joanne forced me to sit down in the drawing-room, seeing as I was very tired, the grief getting to me.

‘Thanks, Jo. I didn’t realize how tired I was.’

The search took most the day and I did do a little searching much to the chagrin of Jo and Elizabeth who tried their very best to keep me off my feet. At the end of the day, it was Julian Fellow's call to phone the police and to put filming on hold until Taylor could be found.

Elizabeth decided that I would stay with her family – Taylor’s Father and two sisters – even though I tried to object, Elizabeth insisted. Her exact words were, ‘I will not have my TV daughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law alone in that house.’ It was true I and Taylor lived in a cottage by ourselves, we wanted to get a dog but hadn’t gotten round to doing it and to be honest, it would be nice not to be alone. So into the car, I got with Elizabeth and was taken to her country home roughly half an hour away from the set which was very lucky considering mine and Taylor’s commute was like three hours out.

The minute I had got into the house, I badged Elizabeth about phoning the police for an update but she refused to say that it had only been a few hours. She asked after I had calmed down if I would like some food. Upon me saying no, she sent me straight to bed for some rest. I acquiesced and went up to the room I usually stayed in.

Whilst I was changing for bed, I flicked on the TV for some background noise, the silence was deafening even with the noise of Taylor’s sisters playing downstairs couldn’t drown it out. However, it was just my luck that the only available channel was BBC 1 and Downton Abbey was playing. It was an old episode back from season one. I got into the bed and lifted up the book from the side table for something to do when suddenly I heard a very familiar voice.

‘Yes, my Lady.’ I jumped out of the bed and ran to the TV. There on the screen playing opposite me in what should be Anna’s position was my own darling, beautiful Taylor.

‘Sadie.’ I shouted. ‘Sadie, come quick, come quick!’ That is where Elizabeth found me, practically glued to the screen for any sign or mention as to why Taylor was now on Downton Abbey.

‘'Chelle, what is it?’ Elizabeth demanded as she entered the room. ‘You were making such a racket.’

‘I found her!’ I said excitedly but Elizabeth just looked at me confused. I pointed at the TV screen; luckily a scene with Lady Mary and Anna, well now Taylor was coming up. I had worked out that Taylor was playing Taylor Smith, Anna’s sister who took on her role when Anna fell extremely ill. Elizabeth looked over to the TV screen and gawked. You would never think that she played a Countess as the way she acted to seeing her daughter on screen.

‘Oh my God!’ Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle her scream unlike myself when Taylor finally entered the screen and spoke to Mary. ‘But… but how did she get there?’

‘I don’t know but I definitely remembering filming those scenes with Jo, not Taylor.’ I said with a small smile that quickly vanished. ‘Taylor isn’t even a good actress or an actress at all. It’s one of the things I love about her. I get so tired being with other actors or singers day in and day out that it’s refreshing to be with the one who hates all that stuff.’ I stared fondly at the TV as Taylor put up Lady Mary’s hair, wishing and wishing that it was me in that chair. Lady Mary seemed like a stranger and so far away, I actually felt jealous… of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	4. Chapter 3: Taylor McGovern POV

When I finally came to, my surroundings were familiar in a way that one saw them in a dream but then forgot about it in the morning. I sat up and looked around the room; the not-Michelle was perched on a chair by the side of the bed. I knew it wasn’t Michelle because she was still wearing 1910’s style clothing. I fell back against the pillows.

‘Great, I’m still here.’ I said tiredly.

‘Where are you from?’

‘America.’ I said simply.

‘Right I see now where you weird phrases and words come from.’ It was now or never.

‘It’s not just that…’ I started but found I couldn’t go on.

‘Yes, go on.’ I smiled shyly. Even if this woman wasn’t truly my Michelle, she still had the same way of wheedling information out of me.

‘Umm, well I’m not from this century but from the next century. The 21st.’ I said quietly not wanting shock Lady Mary.

‘Not from this century, you mean to say you are from the future?’ Lady Mary looked at me horrified.

‘Well not really. I may be breaking the fourth wall here but yesterday I was on the set of Downton Abbey and now I’m here like really here.’

‘I know I’m the bearer of all the questions but “on the set of Downton Abbey”? You make it sound like a theatre production, not an actual house.’ Lady Mary laughed at her own joke but in the spirits, I was in, I didn’t find it funny but I might as well come out with it not just the half-truth.

‘Well basically in my world, you and the rest of the Crawley Family are a fictional family and story made up by the Honourable Julian Fellows. My fiancé plays…’ I stop, I couldn’t tell Lady Mary who my fiancé was, the fact she was a woman or who she played, it would be unthinkable well compared to what I had already told her. ‘…one of the main characters.’ Luckily Lady Mary hadn’t noticed my pause and quickly went on with her next question.

‘My, my, it does sound like a theatre production and to be told that I’m actually a fictional character will take a while to digest.’

‘Yes I know and I’m sorry for forcing it on you.’

‘No, it’s fine. But I must ask before we work out a way to send you home, is anything here going to impede your stay?’ Lady Mary asked. I looked down at my hands, thinking hard. I suppose I’d have to tell her, I would be glad for at least someone knew.

‘Well, the woman who plays Countess Cora…’ Lady Mary buts in.

‘My Mama?’ I nodded.

‘Yes, the actress that plays her is, in fact, my Mother.’ I dared a glance at Lady Mary.

‘Well I can see how that would be awkward and I’m sorry but I must ask another question.’ I nodded again.

‘Go on then.’

‘What made you think to come to me and not to… your Mother?’ I can tell that Lady Mary had difficulty saying that last bit. I sighed; I supposed that I would have to explain fully otherwise Lady Mary would constantly badger me as was in her nature.

‘Well as I said my fiancé plays one of the main characters, she, umm, she plays you.’ I shyly glanced at Lady Mary. She could barely contain her shock and showed it by standing up and backing away from me. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I did debate against it but I decided that honesty was the best policy.’

‘Well thank you for telling me and now I fully understand everything. I’m going down to breakfast now but please rest and I shall be back later.’ Lady Mary departed the room and I was left to my own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	5. Chapter 4: Michelle Dockery POV

After little to no sleep, I arose the next morning and went down for breakfast. Shyly I sat down at the breakfast table and quietly said hi to everyone. Elizabeth squeezed my shoulder as she went by me to go and make coffee.

‘Would you like some coffee, ‘Chelle?’ Elizabeth and Hugh were the only ones I allowed to call my ‘Chelle, everyone else had to call me Michelle.

‘Yeah alright.’ I said. The smell of coffee soon permeated the air but it did nothing for my spirits as that is what normally happens. Elizabeth places a cup of coffee in front of me, smiling motherly before moving off, busing herself with other things.

‘So what are you up today?’ Simon says as he ruffles his newspaper and then folding it up and putting it down. I wasn’t sure what to say but as the father of my bride-to-be, I had to say something interesting.

‘I hadn’t thought about it but maybe a walk into the woods, just to clear my head.’ I gave Simon a small smile before turning my gaze to my coffee.

‘Can I join you?’ Elizabeth’s youngest child Grace (I was her eldest child before Matilda who was 26) asked. I didn’t need to think about that.

‘No, I’d rather be alone thank you.’ Rather than protest as she would have done at any other time, Grace turned her head back to her breakfast and silence fell upon the table. I was very grateful. Finishing my coffee, I stood up, made my excuses and escaped to my room.

Once in my room, I was attracted to the bookcase where I hadn’t noticed that Elizabeth had placed the two boxsets of Downton Abbey, season one and season two. She must have done that after I had gone to sleep. I took the boxes in each hand and was shocked to discover that the covers had also changed. There next to me stood who was supposed to be Anna was, in fact, Taylor, my darling beautiful blonde-haired goddess. She looked very gorgeous in those 1910’s style clothing if I do say so myself. I giggle at that thought which just brought on a fresh wave of tears.

I had just sat down on the bed trying to stifle my tears when the door opened. The bed dipped beside me causing me to look up.

‘We shall get her back. We have solved half of it and now we must work to find a solution for the other half.’ A motherly arm was placed around my shoulder and I leaned into it.

‘Thank-you Sadie.’ I sniffled again. ‘But it’s not just that. She’s on the cover.’ I pass Elizabeth the boxsets so she can peruse them.

‘But how can this change? Something mysterious is really going on.’

‘Yes.’ I agreed.

‘Why don’t you go for a walk and clear your head? Then when you come back, we’ll have tea and have a proper discussion.’ Elizabeth gave me a squeeze until I smiled albeit small and shy but still a smile.

Elizabeth leaves the room to allow me to change into some suitable walking clothes. I leave the house quietly without disturbing any other member of the family.

The wood was about a twenty-minute walk from the house and then I could choose a number of different paths depending on how far I wanted to go. As I had walked slowly, it was midday by the time I had arrived in the woods considering I left midmorning.

The old oak trees swayed slightly in the wind and I pulled my coat tighter around me to keep out the cold. I watched as leaves fell from the trees, all brown and gold covering the forest floor with leaf litter, it crunching against my boots.

I found a bench deep within the wood, old wood and stone seat nestled between two great oak trees that I rather thought to be the oldest pair in the grove. I sighed as I sat as all my worries came flooding through which caused me to cry out into the silence of the wood. I cried and cried until no more tears could come and allowed the sound of swaying trees to calm me and just like that I could think of my darling Taylor without bursting into tears. Obviously thinking about the disappearance did bring a bout of sadness but remembering other memories only made me smile. The wood did remind of a particular one. About a year ago, Taylor proposed to me by this very bench.

_\----Flashback to one year ago_\----

Breakfast had been a quiet affair apart from the fact Taylor and her sisters kept smiling devilishly at each other to the point that even Elizabeth had said to tell everyone else what was going on or to stop. Unfortunately, the little devils chose the latter but not after Taylor had smiled seductively at me before looking down at her food. I swear I blushed from head to toe; damn I was mad about her.

After breakfast, I was about to go upstairs to look over the script I had just received for season two for Downton Abbey with the intention of highlighting all my lines but before I could even take hold of the banister, Taylor caught my arm.

‘Won’t you take a stroll with me?’ Her smile almost caught me off guard, it was so dazzling. I could never say no to that, ever.

‘Oh sure why not.’ Taylor helped me put on my coat and she also opened the door. ‘You should be a footman babe.’ She giggled.

‘I should think not as you would be a Lady and what father in his right mind would allow that relationship?’ She laughed so I joined in. If Lord Grantham was really my father, it would be true and that wasn’t even getting started on the fact that Taylor was a woman. Back in the present, I noticed that Taylor was patting down her pockets and frowning.

‘What the matter darling?’ She looked up.

‘Oh, I forgot my hat. One second.’ She said before racing upstairs but when she came back down, she didn’t have a hat.

‘Where’s your hat?’ Taylor gazed at me confused before frowning again.

‘Oh I couldn’t find it, doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not too cold out.’ I nodded, it was still summer a bit so that the weather hadn’t changed much yet. ‘Come on then.’ She offered me an arm before we walked out the door.

We took a long way round to the woods so by the time we reached the stone bench within the forest grove, it was mid-afternoon.

‘Well that was lovely, just what I needed and I didn’t even realize. Thank-you darling.’ I said to Taylor as we sat down on the bench. I took a deep breath.

‘We’ve been together awhile, haven’t we?’ Taylor said suddenly out of the blue after about ten minutes' silence.

‘Well yes, I think this year is our five year anniversary.’ I didn’t think anything odd of Taylor’s statement slash question.

‘I remember the moment I fell in love with you.’ I looked over to another person on the bench, I don’t think I had heard this story but I smiled as I too remember when I did.

‘Oh do tell, darling.’ I asked.

‘I was at another of my mother’s concerts when this person next to me dropped their tissues. Immediately I bent down to pick them up but the other person had thought to bend down at the exact same time and our hands brushed causing what I interpreted to be a spark. When I finally had the courage to look up, my eyes beheld the same sight I am seeing right now. A stunningly gorgeous brown-haired beauty and I was instantly taken with the extremely expressive chocolate-colored eyes. I fell and I fell hard on the spot. So when the concert ended, I knew I had to catch you before you left so I followed you before you reached the entrance and asked you to dinner and well you know the saying, the rest is history.’ I smiled and blushed from head to toe. Taylor always made me feel giddy as the night we first met.

‘That I know. All I remember thinking that night apart from how stunningly gorgeous you were also but how forward you were, asking me to dinner straight away.’ Taylor tilted her head in thanks before replying.

‘Well as soon as my father found out I was gay, he set about making sure I know my manners and how to treat a woman properly in the same way he had my mother. I have a good example to follow.’

‘That you do, that you do.’

‘And with that been said, I just want you to know…’ Taylor stood up and offered me a hand, pulling me up into her arms. ‘… How much I love you.’ I ducked my head embarrassed, of course, I knew. I was about to say the same back when Taylor stopped me. ‘No wait. I have something to ask of you and I thought here would be perfect.’

That was when Taylor got down onto one knee and took my left hand in hers, my right coming up to hide my gasp of surprise. From her pocket she produced a small velvet box, opening it releveled a diamond engagement ring.

‘Michelle Dockery, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? That is will you marry me?’ She waited for my answer by holding her breath. There was absolutely no need to think about that question, I knew the answer already.

‘Yes.’ I whispered, still in shock. ‘Yes, of course, I will marry you, darling.’ I said again, louder. Taylor got up off the ground, grinning that dazzling smile again. She took me in her arms again and spun me around, I was in heaven and I’m sure Taylor was.

The walk back to the house took way least time than last time and when we were going through the door, we were giggling like fools which brought the rest of the house to the front hallway.

‘Did she say yes?’ Grace and Matilda came running up, their Father just behind. Oh so that’s was the reason for the devilish smiling this morning during breakfast, they already knew but knowing them they had bullied it out of their younger sister.

‘Say yes to what?’ Elizabeth came through from the kitchen. Taylor looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she was asking me permission to tell everyone. I nodded, yes.

‘Mother, Father, I asked Misha to marry me.’ Elizabeth gasped in shock and then looked over to Michelle.

‘And…. I said yes.’ We smiled at each other like love-sick teenagers.

‘Oh, congratulations my darlings.’ Elizabeth hugged us both, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face and I didn’t want her to. Then Father shook my hand before hugging Michelle.

\----_End of flashback_\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.
> 
> New chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 5 – Taylor McGovern’s POV

Once Mary had left the room, I got up and had a little nosey around the room. Knowing that Mary was, in fact, a fictional character, I had no qualms looking in her dresser drawer, her jeweled box, her bookcase, and her bedside table. Upon her bookcase, I found a Jane Austen book that I had read before and was the only interesting one on the shelf. At least half I had never heard of before, perhaps they were no longer printed in my own time and day.

I had been reading for about an hour and on my third Jane Austen novel when my stomach growled. I was just about to get up when the door opened. Mrs. O’Brien walked into the room holding a tray of breakfast.

‘Siob-sorry O’Brien, what are you doing here? Lady Mary went down for breakfast.’

‘Yes I know but she told me to bring you something. She said you had a funny turn or something.’

‘Or something.’ I said weakly. I obviously felt a lot better than when I was in my own world but I suppose someone like Mrs. O’Brien would never understand. ‘But you didn’t need to bring it up; I should have come down to eat with everyone else.’ The Ladies Maid eyed me up and down which caused me to look down. Oh crap, I still had my jeans and t-shirt on. How was I to explain that? ‘Oh, I was trying out some new fabrics.’ I said casually and offhandedly. Mrs. O’Brien nodded and placed the tray on the bed and left. I moseyed over to the tray where some toast, tea, and water. I ignored the tea and quickly wolfed down the toast, washing it down with the water. I decided to take the tray down myself with the intention to search through my ‘sisters’ clothing for something more appropriate for the day and age.

I managed to escape to ‘my room’ after placing the tray in the kitchen without bumping into anyone. I rifled through the drawers and managed to find a black dress. I put it over the top of my own clothing as I would never find a dress comfortable on its own. Then I went back to Lady Mary’s room to find her already in there.

‘Lady Mary.’ Mary looked up, she smiled.

‘Oh, you’ve changed.’ I shook my head.

‘I haven’t really; I just put one of Anna’s dresses over the top of my other clothes to stop the weird stares I was getting. But I hate dresses.’ I fiddled with the dress slightly. ‘If I had been born in this day and age, I’d rather been born a boy. I love wearing suits and the like.’

‘Wow, your world is very much changed from the world of today. What year is it?’

‘2019.’ I said.

‘So over 100 years in the future?’

‘Yes I suppose so, I hadn’t really thought about it.’ I wrung my hands. The two of us were silent for a while until Mary stood.

‘I’ve just had a rather marvelous idea. It would bring together all your interest and you wouldn’t have to work as a servant.’ My head snapped over to the Mary and I stood.

‘Oh do tell, please.’

‘Well, you would accompany me to London whereupon you would hand in your notice and flee in the night into London. Then I would buy tails and mourning coats for you and you would return later the following evening and return to Downton as my newest suitor. Then when you go back to your own world, my family won’t bat an eyelid.’

‘Oh my, that is a scandalous idea.’

‘That is something my Papa would say not you.’ I laugh and after a few seconds so does Mary.

‘But surely you would find it awkward as known that I am a woman.’

‘It may surprise you to know that I had relations with Anna before she left.’ I stepped back in shock.

‘You did? Wow, good on you.’ I smiled. ‘I didn’t realize that this kind of activity happened in 1914.’

‘Well, it does. It’s just me that does it. Mother thinks I don’t know but she’s taken up with her maid also.’

‘What about the men? Are they not good enough at sex? But to be honest, the only men I’ve been in my life have been rather disappointing. Women are so much more interesting in bed.’

‘Taylor!’ Mary said in shock.

‘I’m sorry; I forgot I was in the 1910s not the 21st century. Sorry.’

‘No no it's okay. I forgot also.’ Mary replies. ‘So my idea, what do you think?’

‘I think it’s pretty cool.’ I said this idea was very awesome.

‘Pretty cool?’ Mary asked. ‘We are not talking about the weather, Taylor.’

‘Oh, cool means awesome or splendid. It’s a good idea.’ I explained.

‘Ahh, all these new words are confusing. Anyway, I’m glad; we shall go up to London tomorrow after I announce my plans to my family tonight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	7. Chapter 6: Michelle Dockery POV

I made it back to the house by dinner after spending all day in the woods. Nobody said a word as I walked through the door and was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I was about to ignore it but a voice sounded through the door.

‘Police open up.’ My heart stopped and raced down the stairs to the front door, skipping the last step. I opened the door.

‘Detective Alfie, what can I do for you.’ 

‘Good Evening Ma’am. We are looking for Mrs. Elizabeth Curtis and Miss Michelle Dockery?’ I nodded.

‘Come in, that is me and Sadie is in the kitchen.’ I lead the two Police Officers into the kitchen and offered them some tea which they both declined.

‘What can I do for you guys?’ Elizabeth asks the two men. Simon, Matilda, and Grace came in from the lounge when they heard the sound of the detectives.

‘Well as you know, we have already searched Miss McGovern and Miss Dockery’s house, so now we are here to search yours Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, also to conduct interviews with every member of the family. I will stay here whilst Det. James searched for the house.’ Det. Alfie explained. I was about to complain at the need when Elizabeth gave me rather a hard stare.

‘We would be happy to comply.’ Elizabeth said.

The entire search took a little over two hours as the Det. James was very thorough and I was sure that we would have to go round after him tiding up. I heard the stairs creak and we all sat in silence when Det. James entered the kitchen. He got straight down to business.

‘I found this in one of the bedrooms.’ From his pocket, he produced a packet. He passed it to Simon who frowned before passing it onto Elizabeth. She gasped.

‘Why would she have this?’ Simon directed the question to me. Elizabeth passed me the packet. Inside the packet was a bunch of gold strips. It couldn’t be.

‘But it can’t be. This, this is LSD. It could cause all the symptoms she showed that day well apart from hallucination but I’ve never known Taylor to take drugs. Except for the time she took MDMA when she was 18 but she felt sick all week after and refused to take drugs ever again.’ I said.

‘Miss Dockery is there somewhere we could talk privately; I will conduct your interview first.’ I motioned for Det. Alfie to follow and I led him to Simon’s study slash office. We sat down in the only two chairs available.

‘Right then please state Miss McGovern’s full name, date of birth, address, your relationship to her, where she was last seen and provide a physical description including identifying marks or tattoos.’ Det. Alfie asked.

‘Don’t you already have all this information?’ I asked confused.

‘Yes but I need you to tell me again, in-case anything got left out now that you’ve had time to reflect and you are not upset about the whole incident.’ Oh, now I got it.

‘Okay. Her full name is Miss Taylor-Kita Elizabeth Maddie Curtis-McGovern, more commonly known as Miss Taylor McGovern. I sometimes call her T for short. Her date of birth is the first of April 1992. Our address is 4 Osborn PI, Plymouth, PL1 2PU. Taylor is my fiancée of one year but we have been together for six years. She was last seen at Highclere castle in one of the downstairs servant’s rooms. If you ask for ‘Anna’s’ room, you will be taken there.’ Det. Alfie was furiously scribbling down what I was saying so I stop for a breather and for his convenience. When he motioned, I carried on. ‘She has very short dyed blonde hair with slight blue tuffs but I think they may have faded out by now. Her hair is normally a darkish brown. She has a rounded face, with a rounded nose, blue eyes, and a nice smile. Her right ear is slightly misshapen. She is of medium build, roughly 5ft7 or 5ft8. On that day she was wearing a blank white t-shirt with black jeans and her hair slicked back. Taylor also has a deathly hallows tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. I can get you a picture of both her and the tattoo.’

‘Thank you very much. Do you have any idea as to why the drugs were found in her room?’ I paused, looking down at my hands.

‘I have no idea, sorry. As I said, I believed that Taylor had given them up when she was 18.’

‘Do you think that a friend or acquaintance blackmailed her into taking or selling them?’ He asked.

‘No I don’t believe so.’

‘Do you to any knowledge know of any enemies that Miss McGovern might have?’

‘No I do not.’

‘Had the two of you had a fight or argument before she disappeared?’

‘No.’

‘Is Miss McGovern depressed or mentally unwell?’

‘To the best of my knowledge, no but as you know she collapsed before she disappeared.’ He flipped back in his notes before nodding.

‘I do know. Has this happened before?’

‘Not to my knowledge but for the medical history you will have to check with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.’

‘Of course. How is Miss Govern’s presence online? Her social media and such like?’

‘Before she met me, it was rather quiet. People only followed her if they followed Sadie so she changed her settings. Then she met me and she’s had to keep it rather tight but otherwise, nothing major has happened that I’ve heard off.’

‘And what about Miss McGovern’s work life? I believe she rides in the Private Royal Guard?’

‘That is correct. There was one colleague she didn’t get on with that caused Taylor to fall from her horse but said the person was fired and given a straining order.’

‘What was the person’s name?’

‘I’m not sure, Detective.’

‘Okay the days leading up to the disappearance, had Miss McGovern had any strange calls, emails, texts or any other kind of communication?’ I thought about this hard, there had been on the incident but I hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. ‘Please take your time; we are on your side.’

‘Umm, yes there was. Taylor had a phone call on the Saturday before at three in the morning. I was asleep at first but Taylor was shouting enough to wake me. She talked about not wanting to do something because it was illegal and it would cause quite the scandal to our family. There was a very long pause as the other person replied and then Taylor acquiesced that she would do it if her name was kept out of it. There was another long pause when Taylor then shouted that my name should definitely be kept out of it. When Taylor finally came back to bed, she denied ever being on the phone in the first place, saying that she had been probably been taking in her sleep. She had fallen asleep in front of the TV and I didn’t have the strength to move her.’ Det. Alfie wrote something down; I longed to see his notes.

‘Have there been any others since before or after the disappearances? Any demands for money and so forth?’ The man asked.

‘No, before or after.’

‘Where were you between the hours of one and two on the day of Taylor’s disappearance?’ For a while, the question confused me but then it clicked. I stood up in a rage.

‘You are suggesting that I am responsible for Taylor’s disappearance? The woman is my future wife and I am head over heels in love with her.’

‘I’m sorry Miss Dockery that was not what I was suggesting at all. Please, could you just answer the question?’ I sat back down, of course, the man didn’t mean it, I just jumped to the wrong conclusion.

‘Yes, of course, you are right. I was upstairs with the director – Julian Fellows and some other members of the cast and crew. Sadie was also with me in case you were wondering.’

‘And finally please describe that day in full.’ I took a moment to center my thoughts before replying.

‘Well, I and Taylor rose at about eight o’clock and left for Highclere Castle at nine o’clock as it is a three-hour journey. We arrived around twelve. We had just walked through the foot door when Taylor looked like she was about to throw-up but she didn’t say anything. Later at about half-past twelve when I and Hugh Grant were in the library practicing our lines, Taylor said she was going for a drink of water and then the next thing I knew she had collapsed and Siobhan Finneran and Sophie McShera – two members of the cast – had taken her into one of the rooms used for the servant Anna Smith’s bedroom. I was in there for about ten minutes, so I guess it was about ten to one when I got back up into the Drawing Room to give the rest of the cast and crew an update on Taylor’s condition. Then when I returned downstairs around about four o’clock as I wanted Taylor to have a rest, I found the bed empty and unused as if nobody had slept in it. Then we checked all the downstairs rooms before checking all the upstairs rooms. It was roughly seven o’clock when Julian called it a day and phoned the police. Afterward, Elizabeth insisted I go home with her and stay with her until Taylor is found and so here we are.’ The policeman wrote down some pieces of information before looking up.

‘And yesterday?’

‘I took a walk into the woods to control my feelings; I didn’t want to talk to anyone.’

‘Thank you. I think that would be all.’ He stood and walked over to the door. ‘One last thing, please take this card and send me the photo’s you talked about.’ I took the white embossed card which said Detective Alfie Wilcox, Yorkshire Police.

‘I will.’

The two of us went back to the kitchen where the rest of the family were sat. They all looked up when I entered. The grandfather clock chimed so I looked at the clock on the wall, wow I had been an interview for nearly an hour. Taylor’s parents and siblings' interviews did not take so long. When Grace came back from her interview, the two Policemen went to the door.

‘Thank-you for complying. Miss Dockery, I would advise for you not to leave town or this country…’ I held my tongue, not wanting to cause a scene. ‘… and we will be in touch with any further information we may hold for the case.’ The two police finally left after five hours of being here making the time, near enough eleven o’clock at night. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

‘I think I’m going to bed. Sadie will you join me, I just need a bit of company before I sleep.’ Elizabeth shared an anxious look with Simon.

‘Yes of course ‘Chelle, come on this.’ We departed up the stairs for my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please
> 
> Chapter 7 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Taylor McGovern’s POV

I suggested that Mary take one of the maids to help her change as I had absolutely no idea about Ladies Maids or how to be a servant at all but just like Lady Mary she refused. She said that I was in London learning how to be a gentleman, not a servant and that was that.

We had decided to open Grantham House otherwise Lady Rosamund (Lord Grantham’s sister) would get quite suspicious and tell Mother. We hired a footman from London to help with food and like and also so we would have an audience for my handing in my notice.

I paced in the hallway waiting for the footman to allow me into the sitting room.

‘Taylor, you may enter now.’ The footman said. I passed him my suitcase; it didn’t have anything in it so just for the show. I stormed in, Mary looked up shocked.

‘I’ve had enough Milady; I can’t be dealing with your change of mind all the damn time. I’m sorry but I’m handing my resignation now. Good day.’ I stormed out again, noting the sheer look of surprise on the footman's face as I grabbed my suitcase from him. I slammed the front door behind me for extra measure. I quickly walked across the road where there was a fairly nice pub and there was a room ready and waiting for me. Here I was to wait until seven o’clock and under nightfall, make my way quickly back to Grantham House.

\----_That evening roughly 7 o’clock_\----

I pulled my hat down over my eyes, looked left and right and seeing no one, hurried across the road to Grantham House. I didn’t notice a young woman looking down from an upstairs window next door to the pub.

I pushed the door closed behind me and walked up the stairs to Mary’s room. I knocked and after hearing a low ‘enter’ I walked into the room.

‘So did you find all the clothing, Lady Mary?’ I asked as I hoovered awkwardly by the door. Mary sighed.

‘Oh stop dawdling by the door and come over. I have laid out the clothing on the bed.’ I all but ran over to the bed, my hands instantly stroked the fine material of the different tailcoats, waistcoats, bowties, dinner jackets and tuxedos.

‘Oh, Lady Mary thank-you. I have always wanted to wear this type of clothing.’ I said very excitedly.

‘I have two other things that took quite a while to find but will help with your figure but I haven’t laid them out however I am quite sure you know will know what they are.’ I thought for a moment, I believe I did. Lady Mary gives me a packaged box and I peek inside. There are a few white bandages, male boxers and a fake soft penis that would give the impression but not to the point that I had a 24/7 erection.

‘Thank you very much, Lady Mary.’

‘It’s my pleasure. Anyway take what’s in the box into the next room and change into it then come back and I shall help you into the tails, black trousers, and the white bowtie. Then we shall have dinner but you might want to sneak round to the front door so we don’t tip the footman off.’ Mary giggled so I laughed along with her. So I took the box into the next-door room.

I removed the black dress I had borrowed from ‘Anna’ and then my own clothing – the t-shirt and the jeans – very reluctantly. However, I kept my own boxer’s on and put the new boxers over the top before tucking in the fake penis, tucking it down. I went over to the mirror and checked my reflection, fussing with the package until it looked to be in the right place.

However, when I decided to put on the bandages, I just couldn’t keep it in place. I put my t-shirt back on and holding the bandages, I quickly scurried back to Mary’s room. I snuck my head around her door, using it to cover my body.

‘Lady Mary could you help?’

‘What is it?’

‘I cannot seem to put on the bandages and I’m totally embarrassed.’

‘Well we are both women, I’ve got what you’ve got so just come in.’ I giggled.

‘Such modern thinking Lady Mary.’ She laughed, I was starting to love that laugh. I went into the room feeling very shy.

‘Come on then take off that t-shirt and we shall get straight to it.’ I slowly removed my t-shirt and quickly placed the start of the bandage on my boobs. Mary came over and wrapped it around tightly around but not so that it was uncomfortable.

Compared to the garments, the actual pieces of clothing took no more than ten minutes to assemble and put on. I put on the top hat and admired myself in the mirror.

‘Wow, you look very dashing and handsome.’ I looked again in the mirror and saw that Mary was right but her praise did things to me, I squirmed. ‘Are you alright, she caught my gaze in the mirror. I nodded.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ I lied through my teeth. ‘Just that these clothing will have some getting used to.’

‘Of course, they will. Tomorrow we shall go over wording and phrasing and then your backstory, where you work and the like.’

‘Okay, the first bit sounds daunting but I shall rather like the last bit.’

‘Okay now quickly go to the front door or you will be late for dinner.’ Mary smiled before going about changing.

‘One last thing, if I have to dress my best, so do you.’

‘Of course, only my finery will do. Now go!’ I took that as my leave to go and hurried from the room. I manage to sneak all the way to the front door and slipped out. I took a deep breath, turned around and pulled the doorbell. A few moments passed and the footman opened the door.

‘What can I do for you, sir?’

‘Mr. McGovern for Lady Mary. We met this afternoon at the Chelsea Club, she asked me to come by for dinner.’

‘Ahh yes, please come in.’ The footman opened the door fully and allowed me in, he then took me to the sitting-room door. ‘Wait here, please.’ The footman opened the door. ‘Mr. McGovern for you Milady. ‘ He bowed before allowing me entrance.

‘Lady Mary how very nice to see you again.’ I gave her a knowing smile. Finally, I heard the door click behind and we rushed to each other and started laughing.

‘Oh, I’m so glad it worked.’

‘So am I, Lady Mary.’

‘I think you may call me Mary from now on if you are to be my new beau.’ Mary giggled and sipped some of her drink.

‘Okay… Mary.’ I said slowly, making sure I knew how it felt. She smiled. The door opened before she could say anything else or I.

‘The Lady Rosamund Painswick.’ I and Mary stood in surprise.

‘Mary, I’m rather upset that you are going to be in London for the week and I wasn’t informed. It was only that I was told that you were having some man for dinner and I wanted to meet him.’

‘Lady Painswick, I’m Mr. Taylor McGovern. I and Lady Mary met at the Chelsea Club this afternoon and she invited me to dinner.’

‘What about your family?’ She asked. I looked at Mary but she just smiled and tilted her head towards Rosamund.

‘Uhh well, my Father is Lord Pencarrow of Pencarrow Estate. It’s a very small place so probably unheard of but I don’t really speak with them anymore so I came to London five years ago to make my fortune. My father made a deal with some of the pubs and I’ve been sleeping around a bit. I know it doesn’t proper, I being the son of a Lord but that’s the way my life turned out. However, when I met Lady Mary today, I knew my fortunes had been lifted. Your niece is extremely beautiful and any man would be lucky to have her.’

‘Wow how quickly you go from talking about yourself to talking about Mary. But I suppose that’s every man.’ Mary smiled at me but I could tell behind it that she was happy with my answer.

‘Dinner is ready.’ I jumped; I hadn’t realized that the footman was still by the door.

‘Goodness, I’d rather forgotten what it was like to have servants.’ I said offhandedly as we walked over into the dining room.

‘Footman, sorry I’ve forgotten your name.’

‘You never asked, Milady but its Joshua.’

‘Joshua, please set a place for Lady Painswick.’ He nodded and went off to the dining room.

By the time we got into the room, there were three places set. I had been given the head of the table for some reason. I looked down at my place setting eyeing up the number of forks, knives, glasses, and various other things. I’m pretty sure it was outside in. There was a soup bowl on top on the main dinner plate so I guessed that we were having soup tonight and indeed I was correct when the footman, Joshua ladled out the soup.

‘You’ve got a new footman. Why didn’t you bring Carson or one of your own footmen?’ Rosamund directed the question towards Mary. I, of course, knew the answer but as Mr. McGovern, I didn’t.

‘I didn’t want to trouble him or any of the other servants so I hired a man, a maid and a cook for the week.’ Obviously, the maid bit was false but Rosamund didn’t need to know that.

The rest of the dinner passed in a peaceful enough silence although I did get a few disapproving looks from Rosamund every time I fumbled with my cutlery. Mary was going to use this dinner to teach me I guess, maybe she will tomorrow night.

Straight after dinner, Lady Rosamund left saying that she will see Mary later on in the week. The minute the door clicked shut, I let out a long sigh.

‘I was not expecting her to turn up but I suppose if you have learned all your lessons, we shall go to Lady Rosamund’s house in Belgravia and you can practice.’

‘That would be nice.’ We started walking up the stairs to Lady Mary’s bedroom.

‘By the way, I was rather impressed at the way you handled that question about your family. Is there really a Lord Pencarrow or did you make that up?’ I smiled in thanks.

‘I don’t know, a long-time friend of mine is the daughter of a tenant who farms for a Lord Molesworth who once lived at Pencarrow estate in Cornwall when he was a child and I don’t know what the actual title is. So I guess yes it was kind of made up.’

‘Well that’s good, Father will probably have it investigated but I’m sure if we make the story airtight, it might just work.’

‘On that note, I will bid you goodnight.’

‘Why where are you going?’

‘To the pub across the road.’

‘Oh don’t be stupid, I had the adjoining room to mine made up so in the morning I can help you with your bandages again.’ She showed me to the bedroom next to hers where the fire was already roaring and the bed looked so comforting.

‘Goodnight, Mr. McGovern.’ Mary smiled knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.
> 
> Chapter 8 coming soon


	9. Chapter 8: Michelle Dockery’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter, its more of a filler and I couldnt really think of anything else to say.

The next few weeks passed without any update from the Police and I stayed mostly indoors with a few trips to woods so I wasn’t getting too bored. I also chatted with Grace and Matilda from time to time but mostly I stayed in my room watching and re-watching Downton Abbey just to get a glimpse at my darling Taylor. I had noticed that some of the scenes were rather different and Mary has this new beau so she hardly noticed Mathew Crawley. However, I had rather a good inkling that this Mr. McGovern was my Taylor.

So one day, I asked Elizabeth and the family if they wanted to watch it with me to see if I had missed anything. They agreed and soon Simon, Matilda and Grace knew about mine and Elizabeth outlandish but rather real theory. Of course, the girls lapped it all up as they loved the TV program but Simon still needed a little convincing.

That night we settled onto the sofa and Elizabeth put the first DVD into the player and Simon handed us all popcorn buckets laden with sugar or anything else we wanted.

I smiled with happiness when the title theme song started. The first couple of episodes were the exact same apart from Taylor being in Anna’s place and I could start to see Simon being brought around by the theory.

Then after those few episodes, Taylor seemed to wake up when we saw her rush from downstairs and up to the Lady Mary’s room to tell her that she wasn’t sure what she was doing here and nobody was answering by their cast names. I blanched because that was proper breaking the fourth wall but I couldn’t fault her for throwing herself at Lady Mary because Taylor thought she was me.

That’s when Lady Mary offered an idea that was far beyond the ideals of the 1910s and was so scandalous of that era and I definitely remember not saying anything of that but I already knew that what I watched it all before. I paused the program.

‘That is the scene that changed everything.’ I said.

‘Wow, now I see what you two were saying,’ said Simon before he un-paused it.

We watched as Lady Mary took Taylor to London and turned her into the Mr.McGovern, son of the Lord Molesworth of Pencarrow. It was at the end of this episode that we all went to bed as we were all yawning.

Elizabeth followed me to my bedroom; I guess she wanted a chat.

‘I’m so glad you got us to watch that. I supposed I could understand the covers but the actual filming and lines, I just don’t understand.’ Elizabeth said when she sat down on the chair in the room.

‘I have no idea either but I don’t really know what we can do. She is stuck.’ I placed my head in my hands. ‘I’m never going to be able to see her or hold her, kiss her or even actually get married to her.’ I started to cry. Elizabeth immediately got up and raced to my side and took me in her arms.

‘I promise you, we shall get her back. We shall think of a solution for it, you shall see.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.
> 
> Chapter 9 coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I have a similar The Flash version of this.


End file.
